


Not What I Expected

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Team as Family, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has been working with the Avengers for three years as part of his sentence. When Loki finally takes them past flirting and into bed, Tony is surprised, but far from refusing.The morning after however, leaves a lot to be desired.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 75
Kudos: 694





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> <s>This is the problem with having a backlog of completed fic - by the time I get to posting it, I'm starting to dislike it ^^;;</s>
> 
> Ahem, I hope you like this story!

Loki had been on Earth for a little over three years working off part of his sentence by actively helping the world he’d invaded. 

When it had first been decided, no one in the Avengers had been happy, but as time passed and Loki became a familiar and useful member of the team, their guards started to drop and they started to _like_ Loki.

Granted, there were different levels of ‘like’ and Tony was probably the closest one to the mage, but Loki was sexy, intelligent, funny and witty; of course they got on like a house on fire.

But, even knowing that and even knowing he and Loki might have flirted a little since Pepper and him broke up - it did not prepare Tony in the slightest for walking into the penthouse one evening to find Loki standing in his living room waiting for him.

“Well,” Tony remarked, “this is almost like déjà vu, only I know you better this time than to make a dick joke.”

Loki didn’t smile, which was surprising. He also kind of _prowled over to him_ which made Tony swallow at the sight. The mage didn’t stop until he was right in Tony’s space and looking down at him.

“Tell me, Anthony,” Loki murmured; his voice low and going straight to Tony’s libido. “Would you be averse to spending an evening being pleasured by a God?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he swallowed, seeing Loki’s eyes catch on the movement of his adam’s apple.

And while Loki’s status as a ‘God’, might be something he and Loki hotly debated--Tony had eventually conceded ‘demi-god’ and Loki was mostly content with that--this really wasn’t about semantics, was it?

“That’s, uh, pretty bold for a pick up line,” Tony murmured, his voice already rough as he held Loki’s dark, piercing gaze. “Sure you’re going to be able to live up to giving me a _heavenly_ experience?”

Loki smirked at him and while a small part of Tony registered something odd about it, he was too busy focusing on Loki’s hands moving to his hips and Loki’s next words being purred against his ear, “I assure you, Anthony, when I’m through with you, you will no longer doubt my status as a _God_.”

Tony chuckled. He also grinned and brought his own hands to Loki’s waist. “Well, with a wager like that? How could I ever refuse?”

When Loki kissed him, it was full of passion and fire as Tony's mouth was consumed and taken over like a brand. When Loki dragged him towards the bedroom with firm hands that gripped a little too tight, Tony could only follow along, greedy for what Loki had in store.

He never noticed the way Loki’s eyes were watching him with a hint of regret.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up with a groan and the stretched, aching muscles that came with numerous rounds of _fabulous_ sex.

He was just disappointed to find Loki wasn’t lying in bed with him.

Tony had fallen asleep exhausted after collapsing back on the bed after round three. He wasn’t however, so completely out of it that he didn’t feel the unexpected touch of Loki’s arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him in flush against Loki’s chest. 

Tony had dozed off too soon to react to it. He wasn’t even sure what he would have done had he been awake enough to respond; leant into it maybe? He didn’t know, but if Loki was up for a repeat of their night together, Tony would happily find out.

Stretching again, Tony arched his back. He considered asking JARVIS to relay a message to Loki, but decided against it in the end. He’d much rather have another _in-person_ conversation with Loki, especially if it was with the goal of charming the trickster back into his bed.

The thought was enough inspiration to get him climbing out of bed, showering, and bypassing his own kitchen to get a coffee in the communal lounge. He did have to resist the urge to pout when he only found Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and Sam in the kitchen.

Ah, well. Probably best he wasn’t having the ‘_how about round four?_’ conversation with an audience. No one would be surprised, but he’d rather have a flat, _private_ surface readily available for Loki to bend him over.

He settled for greeting everyone cheerfully, turning on the coffeepot and ever so absently asking a cereal-eating thunder god, “So, Thor, you know where your brother is this morning?”

Since they shared a floor, Tony was hoping Thor could point him in the right direction.

Thor swallowed his latest mouthful and answered, “On Asgard.”

Tony frowned. That was not only disappointing but inconvenient. It did explain why Loki hadn't stuck around this morning.

“Okay,” Tony answered, turning to get himself a cup. “When is he coming back?”

“He is not.”

Tony froze, his hands poised in mid-air before he very slowly turned around, finding everyone else was watching Thor as well. “What was that, now?”

“He is not returning,” Thor answered; remorse heavy in his tone. “Although I have enjoyed his presence here and the chance to fight by his side once more...” he sighed, trailing off. “He is needed on Asgard and knowing he is not welcome by many of you, he suggested and was granted the option to continue his sentence there.” He gave a sad smile. “You need not put up with Loki any longer, but I thank you for your kindness while he was here.”

The silence that followed was deafening.

“When did he leave?” Tony asked, barely registering he was the one to speak.

“The early hours of the morning.” Thor was looking at him in confusion. “Loki believed you would rather he leave as soon as he was able...” he paused before cautiously, _hopefully_ asking, “Was... was he wrong?”

While Rhodey, Bruce and Sam were adamantly saying _hell yes_ Loki was wrong and that they all enjoyed his company and didn’t want him to leave and not come back - Tony was doing some quick calculations and coming up with a very big, very blaring: _oh, shit_.

Because Loki hadn’t just been taking his time to make it good, hadn’t just been kissing Tony deeply and passionately because he was superb at it. Loki had been saying; _thank you_ and _I like you_ and _goodbye_. Loki had held him tightly, because he knew it was the only chance he’d get.

Tony could only hear white noise as his mind rushed over every interaction he’d ever had with the mage, every look and touch they’d shared last night. He tried to catch a hint of when Loki had fell for him, and when he’d decided that staying quiet was better than confessing.

Tony barely noticed the rest of the team joining them to discuss Loki’s departure. 

He barely heard Thor’s confusion over how Loki was certain the Avengers didn’t want him, followed by Steve’s adamant, ‘_He’s part of the team, Thor. He has been for months_.’ How Thor pointed out that Loki thought his magic might be missed and had arranged someone to take his place, followed by Clint’s unexpectedly furious: ‘_Fuck that. I don't want some dodgy second-rate magician. You go up to Asgard and drag Loki’s stupid ass back_.’

But Tony _did_ hear Thor’s excited agreement and happiness; the way he pushed out his chair and planned to head there immediately. The way Tony _knew_ Loki wouldn’t step foot on this planet again for one very good reason.

“Take me to Asgard with you,” Tony quietly demanded; his words making the room fall quiet and drawing everyone’s attention. Tony was looking straight at Thor as he repeated, “Take me there with you.”

“I am sorry, Stark,” Thor told him. “But mortals are not allowed on Asgard.”

“You’ve taken Jane,” Tony insisted. “Take me.”

Thor grimaced. “The circumstances were-”

“Important,” Tony interrupted, “yup, same as now.”

“He won’t want bombardment, Tony,” Steve insisted, frowning. “If we want to invite him back-”

“I can guarantee you that Loki isn't going to agree unless I can talk to him first.”

The room seemed torn between glaring at him or exasperatedly sighing, but Steve went with the first, his eyes narrowed as he demanded, “What did you do, Tony?”

Tony spent a second debating giving his answer, but Natasha’s sharp eyes and perception took the option from him. “You slept with him, didn’t you?"

“If you have dared to hurt my brother!” Thor instantly growled, his voice sounding as ominous and loud as a rumble of thunder.

Tony just held up his hands. “Hey! That is not what happened.” He could see Rhodey giving him a dubious look over Thor’s shoulder. “Okay, well, the sex is what happened - _but_,” Tony insisted, “_he_ slept with _me!_ I didn’t know he was leaving in the morning! He just...”

But Tony hesitated to say anymore. It was kind of _obvious_ to at least Natasha and Bruce, the same dots connecting in their minds as to the _why_ and the _feelings_; Natasha because it was her job, Bruce because he had seen Loki and Tony together the most. Thor was the third person to pick up on it, likely because centuries with Loki had to form _some_ kind of understanding.

The next thing Tony knew, Thor was grabbing his arm and all but yanking it out of the socket as he dragged Tony out of the room. A few people made noises of concern, but Bruce and Natasha were quick to keep everyone out of it.

This was, after all, between Tony and Loki, and by extension, the overprotective brother who was Tony’s only chance at ever seeing and talking with Loki again.

They didn’t get too far out of the room and down the hall before Tony was very firmly pushed up against the wall, Thor’s suspicious face far too close to his own. “Your intentions upon seeing Loki, what are they?”

Tony knew he could lie in order to get the result he wanted, but he also knew it would be a terrible idea in the long run. It was why he sighed and admitted, “Look, Thor. Loki and I were friends, _are_ friends and he never indicated he ever wanted something more from me. I’m attracted to him so when he propositioned me last night, I said yes. I was disappointed when he wasn’t here this morning and I wanted to relive the encounter. I _like_ him and I sure as hell don’t want to spend the rest of my life not knowing what we could have had. So what are my intentions? My intentions are to drag his ass back here and get him to go on a date with me.”

His answer, to Tony’s surprise, made Thor give his own, long and loud sigh. He did stop pressing Tony against the wall, making him wince as Thor let his arm go. _Ow_, that was going to bruise.

“Loki is not always wise when it comes to those he cares deeply for.” Thor’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he gave a small smile. “While a mortal should not be allowed on Asgard, I believe I will bend this rule once more. I shall inform the others, but I would advise speaking to Miss Potts; the time between realms can differ and I do not know how long our trip may take us.”

“Done, so done. Give me five minutes. I’ll owe you, big guy.”

Thor chuckled softly. “Nay, Stark. If you are able to make my brother happy, it is _I_ who will be in debt to _you_.”

The words made Tony’s stomach squirm in a way that was... pretty pleasant actually, and he smiled a little as Thor walked away to speak to the others. 

But, okay, this was no time to stand grinning in the middle of a hall. He had Pepper to call and a quick wardrobe change to make. If he was heading up to Asgard to ask the planet’s youngest prince on a date, Tony had to look pretty damn snazzy.

* * *

When the bifrost brought them to land on Asgard, Tony was gasping and still trying to deal with everything he had just experienced. A small part of him was already pleading, _can we do it again!?_ He felt like Thor was the only thing still holding him up.

“You bring another mortal to Asgard,” a man with a scary sword who he assumed was ‘Heimdall’ told him, sounding vaguely threatening. “Your father will not be pleased.”

“But Loki shall be,” Thor told him, undaunted. “I consider it a fair trade.”

An almost imperceptible smile crossed the other man’s mouth and his swirling, impossible eyes turned to look at Tony. “Welcome to Asgard, Anthony Stark.”

“Um, thanks, er, Heimdall?” His words ended on a question and the man gave a small nod in acknowledgment. That was one mystery solved. The next, of course was, where Loki was, followed swiftly by, what the fuck Tony was going to say to him.

He’d had less than an hour to prepare and had spent most of that being good-naturedly teased by Pepper as he rooted through his closet and put on some pants that he knew Loki liked on him, followed by one of the very few green shirts he owned with a gold and red tie and a dark jacket.

If that wasn’t a statement of interest, Tony didn’t know what was.

He was slightly distracted from thoughts of Loki when Thor led him out of the room they were in and onto the _rainbow fucking bridge_ and allowed him to see a world that completely defied physics and made his inner scientist want to cry while his inner engineer wanted to shout: _I am never leaving! Explain everything to me, **now**!_

Thor spectacularly ruined his moment of utter sciencegasm to tug him close and demand, “Hold tight, Stark.”

He didn’t even get a chance to switch his mind from _science_ to _what?_ before Thor was swinging his hammer and Tony was digging his nails into fabric as Thor took to the air with Tony clinging to him like a limpet and trying not to look down for fear he’d get too distracted to hang on.

He knew that Thor wanted to get him to Loki before Odin could find them and shove Tony back down to Earth, but this was slightly ridiculous and terrifying. The gratitude he felt could not be fully expressed when they dropped down onto on a balcony some minutes later. 

He was _less_ thrilled to hear a familiar voice sounding furious as it stormed closer while growling, “I have told you to stop landing on my-”

Loki froze with his hands on the doors he had thrown open. His eyes were locked on Tony with a mixture of incredulity and horror. 

“I shall keep father occupied while the two of you speak,” Thor informed them. A wind picked up with another spin of his hammer before he flew off in another direction, leaving them alone on the balcony of Loki’s rooms.

Well, subtlety was out the window. 

“Hey, Loki,” Tony began, watching as Loki’s eyes that had moved to trail over his outfit snapped up to Tony’s face.

Loki swallowed before whispering, “You are not meant to be here.” 

He looked away a moment later, sucking in a sharp breath before turning and making a sharp gesture with his hand for Tony to follow him inside. Tony couldn’t help glancing around at the decadence of Loki’s bedroom.

“I don’t know what you sought to achieve coming here,” Loki continued, drawing Tony’s attention. He’d raised a hand briefly as if Loki planned to run it through his hair but thought better of it and halted the motion. “Midgard has no need for me and a replacement has been found.” He didn’t quite look over his shoulder at Tony but it was still enough that Tony knew Loki could see him. “I did not think you would find fault in how I left things. I know you prefer not to awaken with your,” there was a very fine pause, a small moment to suck in an imperceptible breath, “_flings_.”

Tony made sure his steps were slow but measured as he moved closer to the other man. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t like to deal with the morning after most of the time. Which makes it all the more surprising that my first thought was disappointment when I woke up to find you weren’t in bed with me.”

Loki stiffened before he was abruptly turning. His gaze locked on Tony, picking him apart and confirming what he had just heard. Tony let him have all the time he needed. Tony also helped things along by moving the little bit closer in order to cup Loki’s waist like he did the night before.

Slowly, Loki’s look of astonishment was shifting, but into what, Tony couldn’t be sure. “You wish to spend another night with me?”

_Ah_, that was what it was; indecision. Desire was fighting with uncertainty; was a few nights with Tony enough when Loki so obviously wanted more?

“I was thinking of consecutive nights,” Tony told him, brushing away all of the mage’s fears and doubts. “Some dinners in between and whatever else trickster mage’s consider a good date.”

“_Date_,” Loki breathed; true disbelief in his voice and on his face before it just... melted away and it’s place stood the most naked and softest delight that Tony had ever seen on Loki’s face.

And that look? That squeezed the hell of Tony’s heart and made him smile. It also made him _need_ to kiss Loki and he didn’t hesitate in the slightest to do it.

When their lips came together it made Tony sigh happily. It also made one of Loki’s hands cup the back of his neck while the other wrapped around his back. He drew Tony in until he was pressed entirely against Loki and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist.

Loki’s kiss, unlike the night before, was gentle and affectionate; warm and loving. Tony hadn’t experienced a kiss like that in a... a _long_ time. Loki kissed him like he was precious and valuable and it made Tony feel warm all over to be touched like that.

Breaking apart was a slow affair and still found Loki lingering close. His nose brushed Tony’s and then he shifted to rest his forehead by Tony’s temple. He let out a very soft laugh. “After all I did to try and serve my penance _away_ from your planet, to think I will now be begging to return. I do believe the Norns are having some fun at my expense.”

Despite the nature of his words, Tony couldn’t hear anything but happiness in Loki's voice. Tony couldn’t help but be nervous. “Odin will let you return, right?”

“Oh, I do believe so,” Loki answered without concern. “He will much prefer me out of sight and mind.”

It wasn’t the most endorsing statement, but Tony would take it - especially when Loki’s hand was beginning to stroke his back in a way that was very, _very_ suggestive.

“However,” Loki told him, “I do still have a task to complete and will need to stay here for at least a week.” The hand moved a little lower, skirting the top of Tony’s pants before sliding under his jacket to rest against his shirt. “I would be _far_ more enthusiastic about completing it if I have something to remind me to be good.”

Tony smirked and shifted to look at Loki’s bright and hopeful eyes. “You mean we should utterly and thoroughly make use of that nice bed over there?”

“I was hoping so, yes,” Loki agreed with a grin.

Tony took a gamble, but after everything he knew about Loki, he was pretty sure it would pay off. “How could I deny my prince?”

The way Loki growled and all but devoured Tony’s mouth made him groan and kiss Loki back. He was definitely going to be using that again, and probably soon; especially with Loki picking Tony up and carrying him over to the bed.

Loki was every inch the seductive, possessive, insatiable demi-god who was not about to be denied, and Tony was the very enthusiastic mortal who wanted everything this trickster god had to give and had no plans to ask him to stop.

And sure, Tony would have to go back to Earth soon and hope that Odin would let Loki return once he’d finished his task, but Tony wasn’t too concerned. The Avengers wanted Loki back on the team and Tony was not about to let some old King stand in the way of what he wanted.

But, that was all problems for later, for now, Tony had ‘sex on an alien planet’ to tick off his bucket list and Tony was going to make damn sure that _his prince_ had a really good memory to keep him on the straight and narrow which would lead straight back into Tony’s waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, of course, when Loki comes back to Earth Loki has a "Welcome Back, Loki" banner made by the Avengers and there is a party. He's stupidly touched and (after Tony has thrown himself into Loki's arms and thoroughly kissed him.) everyone coming over and patting his back/arm, saying they're glad his back. 
> 
> Well, except Barton, he says “how fucking dare you, trying to leave us with some shit ass mage, see if I make you pancakes tomorrow”<s>he lies, he does make pancakes and Loki does get some even when he gets to the communal floor late with Tony</s>. Tony just laughs and links his hand with Loki's and somehow, Loki realises he's found a home and friends and a lover and fuck he's just so damn _happy_.


End file.
